Depressive Kisses
by YlemDzz001
Summary: " ¿Has pasado los días de tu vida detestándote? Si es así podré entenderte un poco" Levi Ackerman, a sus 18 años sufre depresión desde su pubertad. Su tía Hanji Zoe preocupada por su situación decide empezar de nuevo al país de Alemania. Sin embargo, la vida de Levi dará un giro de 190 grados al conocer su polo puesto; Eren Jaeger. "El amor también puede ser una destrucción."


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, están inspirados en Shingeki No Kyojin, del mangaka Isayama Hajime.**

 **Uso de palabras anti sonantes y/o agresiones leves.**

 **Parejas:  
Levi Ackerman & Eren Jaeger, las demás serán reveladas con el tiempo.**

 **Género: Romance, Escolar, Comedia, Yaoi.**

 **Notas de autora: Como deben saberlo, estoy en un punto de mi vida en el que he estado experimentando profundas emociones. Sufrí un bloqueo, deje que la depresión me venciera en ese aspecto; ser incapaz de transmitir lo que siento a base de palabras sin darme cuenta que mi dolor y ansiedad también son emociones que necesito sacarlas para evitar que me consuman.**

 **Si lo que buscan es conocer ese lado mío más a fondo los invito a leer esta historia. Basada en lo que estoy experimentando. Levi Ackerman sufrirá algunas fallas en su personalidad, es decir, lo escribiré vulnerable por lo que siento de ante mano si creen que lo escribiré muy lejos de ser como es y cambiarlo por alguien emocionalmente frágil pero bueno, sería mucho más extraño escribir un Eren deprimido y un Levi eufórico, así que mis más sinceras disculpas.**

 **Si a pesar de eso decidan leer se los agradeceré eternamente, lo que quiero plasmar es como una persona deprimida puede incluso reprimir su verdadera identidad. En pocas palabras quiero plasmar lo que estoy sintiendo, sin fin de llamar la atención simplemente buscar un alivio.**

 **Aclaro que no estará basada del todo en mi vida, habrá algunas cosas que salen meramente de mi imaginación, pero siempre habrá un poco de mí en todos los capítulos.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas**

* * *

Capítulo 0.1: ¿Estas listo?

 _¿Has sentido la depresión?_

 _Es como morir lentamente en vida._

 _Te sientes sin esperanza, estafado y deseas devolverle la vida a cualquier fuerza divina. También ocasiona miles de preguntas, cuestiones buscando un porque, sin razones ni motivos el niño que solías ser fue ahorcado por todos tus problemas. Es la bala más silenciosa que existe ¿Qué es lo peor? Que terminas disparándote tú._

 _O eso piensa mi mente retorcida._

 _(Que fastidio)_

Mis dedos dolían y mis párpados comenzaban a caer producto de no haber dormido por tres días enteros. Torcí los labios reflejando indiferencia, no me importaba mucho mi salud, un día mas, un día menos ¿Qué más daba? Ni siquiera haber estado a oscuras toda la noche pudo brindarme un poco de sueño y ahora tan sólo el resplandor de la televisión es la única fuente de luz en mi habitación.

 **Nivel 8: Proyecto Nova**

Proyecto Nova es el octavo nivel del juego Call Of Duty: Black Ops, he olvidado cuantas veces lo he jugado y con una puntuación máxima, pero ¿Qué más podría hacer? Me quede sin dinero en el mes y no pude comprar nuevos videojuegos así que esperaré a que mi tía me deposite de nuevo para gastarlo en nuevos.

Solté un bostezo.

Las mismas gráficas que la primera vez me sorprendieron ahora no me impactan nada. La habitación inundada del volumen causado por videojuego y las ventanas cerradas con oscuras cortinas, quizá un día me quedare ciego. Casi recostado en mi sillón de espuma sólo movía mis dedos automáticamente, sintiéndome vacío en el fondo, buscando algo que me aleje de la realidad.

Obviamente no fue así.

Detuve el juego y no por mi voluntad, lo hice porque escuché como tocaban la puerta de mi habitación, odiaba que interrumpen mi cueva, es así como yo llamó a mi agujero sin luz, es decir mi habitación.

— Cariño ¿Puedo entrar? — joder.

— Pasa — es obvio que lo hará la conozco.

Abrió la puerta y no pude evitar entre cerrar los ojos por la fuerte luz del exterior. ¿Tan rápido es de día? Que extraño, la última vez que mire el reloj eran cerca de las 3:00 de la madrugada. Mire a mi tía, era tan distinta a mí, ella se define en una personalidad energética y positiva, incluso en lo físico somos contrarios.

Cabellos castaños mientras yo portó cabellera oscura, piel bronceada y la mía blanca a más poder, por último, sus ojos tan cafés como profundos, los míos vacíos de un color gris azulado.

 _Ella tan llena de vida y yo tan muerto en vida._

— Levi te dije que abrieras las ventanas — otro regaño — ¿No dormiste nada? — para terminar en otro regañó.

— No podía dormir — y es verdad, el sueño simplemente no llegó, al igual que casi todos los días.

Me miró como siempre lo hace, con tristeza e impotencia.

— ¿Tuviste pesadillas? — negué, ni siquiera pude dormir un minuto.

— Oye tía, ¿Cómo ha estado mamá?

Ella cambio su semblante a uno nervioso, se tomó la libertad para encender la luz, pero no abrió las cortinas, sabe cuánto detestó que lo haga así que dejó de hacerlo, la única luz que soportó es la artificial. Se sentó a mi lado para darme la respuesta, yo me deje caer en el sofá espuma y por su textura me dejó casi recostado mirando a mi tía boca abajo.

— Esta más estable según me informaron los psiquiatras, pero no puedes verla por el momento, primero necesitas mejorar — sólo pude atinar a soltar un leve y falso quejido de sorpresa.

 _Uno muy vacío a mi parecer._

Mi padre nos abandonó a mi hermana y a mí, eso al parecer le causó un golpe severo a mi madre, al principio sólo eran llantos descontrolados, pero con el tiempo ella comenzó a creer que mi padre seguía con nosotros, lo defendía y gritaba sin razón. Más de una vez intentó hacernos daño, tuvo varias crisis hasta que buscamos ayuda.

El diagnóstico fue esquizofrenia.

Fue duro, pero sobre todo para mí, Mikasa al tener magníficas calificaciones obtuvo una beca en la Universidad de Humboldt en Alemania, dejándome a mí solo con mamá. Cuando ella se fue no era tan notorio su condición, pero su ausencia fue el detonante.

Mamá sintió que la abandonaban de nuevo.

Mentiría si dijera que estaba solo ya que siempre vivimos en casa de tía Hanji, pero ella trabajaba y me dejaba sola con mamá.

Crecí a base de eso, entre crisis de mi madre, gritos e insultos que no controlaba. Todo a mi alrededor me orilló a la depresión. Sentirse vacío, pensar que mereces todo lo ocurrido sólo por existir. Lastimarte para sentir.

— Levi, ¿En qué piensas? — negué varias veces.

— No es nada — vaya mentira. — Sólo recordaba.

De nuevo su semblante preocupado me calaba hasta los huesos, desvíe mi mirada por vergüenza y sobre todo por estar consciente de mis profundas ojeras.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? — negué.

— No tengo apetito tía — era verdad, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

— Necesitas comer Levi — en modo de regaño mencionó.

— No puedo — me límite a decir, entonces pensé ¿Qué fue lo último que comí? Creó que se trataba de un cereal sin leche, si, directamente sacado de la caja. Sólo comía puños pequeños.

Toqué mi hombro como un tic nervioso y me di cuenta como las clavículas se marcaban más en mi cuerpo. Me han dicho que baje de peso considerablemente, no es que lo haga a propósito, a veces me gana el apetito, pero otros días puedo sobrevivir con lo mínimo.

 _Mi vida se ha convertido en un hilo flojo._

Existen días en los que duermo demasiado, lo raro es que despierto el doble de cansado, en otros como hoy no puedo conciliar el sueño y créenme que es un verdadero martirio. A veces como normal para después saltarme las comidas, pero cuando me obligan a comer suelo vomitarlo todo involuntariamente.

Es un desastre este equilibrio.

 _Pero lo que sí es constante es la cruda desesperanza que me ahoga._

Tenía varios cojines tirados en el suelo, envolturas de comida chatarra de hace semanas y videojuegos esparcidos por todo el suelo, lo único que estaba decente eran mis libros en el escritorio que cuidaba demasiado. Lo demás estaba en el piso, ropa, envolturas y hasta mi celular.

— ¿Por qué no sales con amigos?

— Ah, ¿Hablas de los que me dieron la espalda cuando comencé a tener problemas? — reí bajo — No gracias.

Ese tema ya no me dolía, o al menos lo fingía demasiado bien.

— Tal vez ellos no se apartaron de ti, quizá fuiste tú. Mírate, no sales de tú habitación ¿Cómo tendrás amigos así?

— Justo aquí — le contesté al mismo tiempo en que tomé mi celular y lo moví entre mis manos — Mis verdaderos amigos se encuentran aquí.

Mi tía se quedó callada, despeino mis cabellos y arregló un poco la habitación, sé que piensa que no le presté atención por estar jugando, pero sé que en forma cuidadosa quitó cualquier cosa filosa, desde las tijeras de mi escritorio hasta pequeñas navajas, también puedo jurar que se llevó un sacapuntas en la bolsa de basura que trajo con ella. En realidad, no me preocupó demasiado, debajo de mi cama estaba mi verdadero escape.

— Te esperare en diez minutos para que bajes — sonaba molesta — Estoy hablando enserio Levi.

— Yo también hablo enserio, no tengo hambre.

Mi tono fue esta vez demasiado apático, incluso alto, suelo serlo cuando me siento sofocado por las personas. No es tan difícil de entender que así estoy bien, no quiero que intenten sacarme de esta burbuja porque dentro de ella puedo estar seguro.

— Con que me levantes de nuevo la voz te quito el acceso a internet — con voz enfurecida dijo, pero volvió a retomar la paciencia a los pocos segundos — Hazlo por mí, solo quiero pasar un tiempo contigo.

Bufe, pero al menos ella termino de limpiar y cerró la puerta con esa última advertencia, le di un vistazo a mi habitación y vi que todo lo que contenía filo había desaparecido. No me importaba mucho.

La verdadera navaja que me ayudaba a dejar mi dolor en el exterior, una pequeña navaja dentro de una caja de zapatos.

En este mundo lleno de estereotipos es más común ver como esta tendencia de auto lesionarse es frecuente en las mujeres.

Que equivocada estaba la "suciedad", un término que mis amigos de internet y yo le dimos a esta podrida sociedad.

Vaya ironía, mi mano sintió como vibro el teléfono por un mensaje, abrí las notificaciones aprovechando el silencio de mi tía mientras seguía dándole un toque decente a mi habitación. Deslicé la pantalla y leí los mensajes de nuestro grupo en WhatsApp.

≠ _**Escuadrón Suicida ≠**_

 **Participantes**

Petra Ral

"Una chica con padres franceses, pero que reside en Estados Unidos. 16 años sufre de bulimia y violencia intrafamiliar".

 **Petra dice:** _Volvieron a decirme cerda… y les falle de nuevo…_

 **Auruo dice:** ... Oh mierda, Petra ¿Vomitaste de nuevo? Los cerdos son ellos.

Auruo Brossard

"Un año menor que yo, vive en Francia al igual que yo, pero en una ciudad bastante lejos para visitarlo. Es el bicho raro del colegio".

 **Auruo dice:** ¡Eres hermosa! Joder, ¿No te das cuenta?

 **Gunter dice:** La loba Auuu Tiene razón. Eres bellísima cuentas con nosotros (: No lo olvides.

 **Auruo dice:** Vete a la mierda Gunter.

Gunter Shulz

"15 años, es el menor en el grupo y es acosado por ser el nerd de todos los colegios en los que ha ido, es de Australia, pero sabe hablar muy bien el francés"

 **Erd dice:** Maduren, recuerden que Petra necesita nuestra ayuda.

 **Levi dice:** Acabo de revisar los mensajes, ¿Cómo estas, Petra?

 **Petra dice:** ¡Hasta que apareces cabo!Estoy mejor.

 **Erd dice:** Mentirosa. Petra se siente mal, debemos hacer nuestro pacto.

Erd Gin

"El mayor del grupo, tiene 20 años. Sufre depresión por el suicidio de su padre a causa de las drogas. El por poco cae en ellas si no fuera porque nos conocimos".

 **Petra dice:** No tienen que hacerlo… Sé que me apoyan.

 **Auruo dice:** Sufre uno, sufrimos todos, es nuestro pacto. ≠ por Petra

 **Gunter dice:** Somos tu familia. ≠ por Petra.

 **Erd dice:** ≠ por Petra.

 _Ese pacto_

… _.._

 _De nuestra suicida amistad_

 **Levi dice:** ≠ por Petra.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado sumándole el seguro por las dudas. Tome asiento en la cama ya tendida y deje mi celular a un lado, me agache debajo de la cama y saque la pequeña caja de zapatos que ya tenía polvo encima. Soplé con lentitud y la abrí.

En ella estaban las fotografías de mi hermana y mamá, cuando éramos felices ahora ese recuerdo solo oprimía mi pecho. También una carta ya arrugada por el tiempo, pero esa la ignore porque de tan solo verla se me revolvía el estómago. Revolví las cosas con valor sentimental que tenía en ella y en el fondo estaba un cúter amarillo algo oxidado.

 _Mundo cerrado heridas abiertas_

≠ Para nosotros no solo es un símbolo matemático. Es un camuflaje ocultando lo que en realidad queremos decir. Subí las mangas largas de mi suéter y suspiré antes de hacerlo. Somos una familia y es por eso que nos apoyamos mutuamente de una manera enfermiza.

Sufre uno, sufrimos todos.

Tome el valor mezclado con cobardía, el gran chiste negro de esto es que no importa cuántas veces lo hagas el ultimo corte siempre será el más difícil de hacer.

Dos cortes horizontales y parece no ser suficiente. Abrir mi piel es como una forma de hacer que salga el dolor que lleva cargando todo mi cuerpo por varios años. Es un escape y si entras es difícil salir de él. Apreté mis heridas como castigo, mi madre está aislada por mi culpa.

 _Si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte ella seguiría aquí y no en un centro psiquiátrico._

 _Pude haberla entendido mejor, ¿Por qué tenía que ser sumamente débil? Ella me necesitaba._

 _Soy su hijo y ella lo ha dicho. Le pertenezco y no puedo abandonarla, soy su hijo y es por eso que tendré que estar toda mi vida atado._

" _La única manera de ser libre es terminar con esto."_

 _La manera de ser libre está al alcance de un cúter._

Observe con la mirada apagada las muñecas que sangraban levemente, pequeños rasguños para saciar el dolor. Las heridas horizontales significan ayuda y las heridas verticales es porque te rindes. Mi escuadrón escogió la inclinada; a un paso de rendirse.

Dos heridas horizontales y una herida inclinada eso significa en nuestro mundo el símbolo ≠ un apoyo para nosotros. Apreté mis cortadas para sentirlas con fuerza, apreté los dientes también. La inclinada es la que suele doler más que las otras porque esa debe ser más profunda.

Desbloqueé mi celular que ya tenía mensajes del grupo, los abrí y eran imágenes en el grupo. Las mire, otra regla de ese pacto es enviar una fotografía de los cortes y no porque desconfiáramos de nosotros sino más bien para sentir el apoyo más cercano, lo hacemos cada que alguien tiene problemas, también lo hicieron cuando se llevaron a mi madre al psiquiatra, sé que está mal y sobre todo nosotros sabemos que es ridículo fotografiarse las muñecas, pero nuestra confianza era tanta que juramos borrar las fotografías después de verlas. Las borre y tome fotografía de mis propios cortes para enviarla y borrarla enseguida.

 **Petra dice:** Me siento culpable por lo que han hecho, es mi culpa por fallarles…

 **Levi dice:** Petra, nosotros lo decidimos, no es tu culpa ¿Entiendes?

Mi tía me obliga a comer abajo

Mierda, me está gritando ya

hablamos luego.

No me di tiempo para contestar los mensajes de los demás, sabía que mandaron mensajes, pero apagué el celular antes. Tenía que bajar o ella misma me empujaría de los pies, no creía esas amenazas hasta que un día literalmente lo hizo y ocasionó que me cayera de las escaleras. Mejor fui obediente y cambié mi pijama por un suéter negro holgado, de paso también usé mis vaqueros grises rasgados por el uso.

Salí de mi habitación, pero en el pasillo fui directo al baño tan solo para ver mi reflejo antes de ir. Las horribles ojeras parecían no tener fin y mi rostro opaco era signo de una débil salud mental. Sople lento los mechones negros que resaltaban de mi lado derecho, es lo único que resaltaba; flequillos a los lados que necesitaban un corte y atrás estaba decentemente corto, muchos dicen que tengo un corte militar sin embargo no le veo forma, solo es algo que yo mismo hago para evitar ir al estilista.

Con mis manos estire mis ojeras, con desesperación golpee mi frente en el mármol del baño solo para evitar llorar. Abrí el grifo y lave mi cara con agua fría, levante mi rostro y observarme en el reflejo. Las gotas de agua me regalaban la falsa ilusión de haber llorado, con orgullo seque mi cara con una pequeña toalla.

El espejo era también un compartimiento para el botiquín de primeros auxilios, tome el alcohol y banditas para las heridas, no quería que volvieran a infectar y lleguen a hacerse moradas alrededor. Seria patético contraer tétanos por auto lesionarse y por patético me refiero a ser descubierto.

Las desinfecté con cuidado, mi tía seguía gritando que bajara por lo que le pedí unos minutos más con voz alta. Cubrí los cortes con las benditas y me dedique a guardar todo, olvide que la vez pasada olvide un marcador de agua negro. Lo tome y en las benditas dibuje una sonrisa feliz.

Qué estupidez ¿No es así?

Sujete la perilla acumulando coraje mientras dejaba salir un suspiro por todas las emociones que estoy callando. Es normal para mi callar lo que estoy sintiendo ¿Lo malo? Es que cuando las emociones me sobrepasan caigo en crisis de ansiedad. Tengo que llorar o temblar, digo lo que en realidad estoy sintiendo, soy como un vaso que acumula y este revienta cuando está lleno. Porque por más pesado que este el vaso sigue siendo de vidrio.

Solo tengo que fingir estar bien una vez más.

No es una tarea imposible, puedo hacerlo. Camine como si nada me molestara y baje las escaleras sin querer hacer ruido, lo que más me molesta es no pasar desapercibido. Pise con cuidado, como si le temiera a la vida, los pasos bruscos no son para mí. Pertenezco a los individuos que solo prefieren ser invisibles para los demás, para evitar ser lastimados de nuevo.

Mi tía ya se encontraba acomodando la comida en la mesa, me recibió con una sonrisa abierta, pero yo solo pude responder con una mueca tímida agradecido por dentro de que estuviera conmigo.

— ¿Lo ves? Es mejor venir a comer en el comedor de vez en cuando y no en tu cuarto — comento animada mi tía.

— Supongo — encogí mis hombros, al no saber que contestar.

Tomé asiento junto con mi tía, no pude evitar darle una mirada al comedor, bastante grande para dos personas.

No tenía apetito y sólo me encontraba jugando con las verduras del plato, moviendo la comida sin ánimos de masticarla, es como si un nudo evitará que comiera. Mi tía Hanji se dio cuenta de ello, ella ya tenía más de la mitad de su plato y yo apenas y he masticado.

— Levi, vamos hablar un momento — suspire, pero obedecí, sin embargo, no deje de jugar con la comida.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar tía? — respetuosamente le pregunte.

— ¿Te gusta Francia? — eso me tomó por sorpresa y no lo escondí, hice un gesto de perplejo.

— Me da lo mismo mientras tenga internet — y a ti olvide decirlo en voz alta — ¿Por qué?

— Levi, pronto entraras a la Universidad ¿No te gustaría intentar entrar a la misma que Mikasa? — su nombre, cada que la mencionan es un alfiler en mi pecho.

— Pero está en Alemania — ella se rio, siempre tan escandalosa, eso me gustaba de ella, aunque lo negaba con mi rostro apático.

— Bueno enano — de nuevo mostré mi rostro apático por su insulto — A tu adorada tía le ofrecieron un trabajo en un reconocido hospital de Alemania.

Mis neuronas se conectaron, inmediatamente di con lo que mi tía quería llegar. El temor recorrió en cada vena de mi cuerpo, no salía en vacaciones porque me aterraba el exterior, me encerré en una burbuja porque el mundo era demasiado cruel para mí.

 _Era demasiado débil para vivir._

Un país nuevo era mucho para mí, ¿Donde quedará mamá? He vivido toda mi vida en esta despiadada ciudad, conozco lo suficiente las calles para al menos comprar un refresco y frituras. Lo desconocido me aterraba.

Por poco deje caer el tenedor por sorpresa, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que mi mano temblaba ligeramente.

— Está un poco — demasiado — lejos, ¿No te parece? — toque mi cabello, después mi cara y por último rasque con fuerza mi brazo.

Mi tía agudizó la mirada, se dio cuenta de mis signos ansiosos y desvíe la mirada. Ella es una doctora especializada en problemas cardiovasculares, pero por mí y mi madre ha estudiado más a fondo la psicología con algunos colegas.

— Levi, a veces tienes que cambiar tú entorno para salir del abismo — tomó mi mano, en signo de apoyo y evitar que temblará, pero yo me encogí más.

— ¿Y mamá? — cuestioné.

— Tú tío Erwin se hará cargo de ella, lo prometo.

No me agradaba la idea, pero tenía que resignarme, en realidad deje de hablar con él desde hace tiempo. Hubo una época en la que él tomaba demasiado, cuando vivía en la misma casa llegaba en la madrugada vomitando por el alcohol, también perdió mucho dinero por servicios sexuales.

La razón del porque dejó de hablarme es porque yo descubrí lo último que dije, digamos que encontrar en mi laptop mensajes obscenos y eso es algo que no quería dejar pasar, tuve que decirle a mi tía.

Lo peor es que no fue la única ocasión.

Para bien o para mal término encantado por una mujer que se dedicaba a eso, mi tío y ella mantuvieron una relación y al parecer viven juntos.

O algo así.

De cualquier modo, es conocida por mi tía como "La zorra" pero bueno, siendo Erwin un adulto mi tía no pudo hacer nada más que obviamente pedirle que saliera de la casa por el mal ejemplo que me daba.

Escuché como alguien chasqueo los dedos justo a centímetros de mi rostro, cuando reaccione pude ver que fue mi tía y también noté su semblante preocupado.

— De nuevo te fuiste, ¿Seguro estas bien? — odio esa pregunta.

Baje la mirada y controle mi ansiedad como pude. Igual que un cortometraje aparecieron escenas de mis traumas, tan rápido que incluso mareaba, tan doloroso que quemaba.

 _Dile que estas bien_

 _Sigue mintiendo como lo has logrado toda tú vida._

 _No pueden saber que estoy muriendo._

— Estoy bien — susurré y con ello di un gran bocado a mi cena.

Ella suspiro aliviada por mi respuesta y yo también al verificar que creyó mi mentira. Comí despacio, cada alimento que caía en mi estómago se sentía como una roca, tan pesado que me hacía vomitar. Recuerdo cuando las comidas eran lo que más esperaba cuando era pequeño, mi madre nunca aprendió a cocinar, pero las comidas de mi tía siempre fueron en ese entonces lo más agradable que podían tener mis días. Es increíble cómo pueden llegar a cambiar las cosas.

— Ya terminé — pude decirlo cuando terminé la mitad de mi cena.

Hice ademán de levantarme del comedor, pero sólo con la mirada de mi tía me dio a entender que no lo hiciera.

— ¿A dónde vas Levi? — en voz alta me detuvo — No has terminado tú comida.

— Pero ya no tengo hambre — evadí su mirada, siempre me pone nervioso ver los ojos de las personas.

— Me da lo mismo, hoy terminas de comer porque yo misma hice la comida.

Es verdad, esta ocasión no fue una comida comprada. Vivimos cerca del consultorio en donde trabaja ella, así que en su hora del almuerzo mi tía se asegura de venir para que no coma solo, aunque se trate de comida comprada. Este día fue la excepción, se esforzó en darme una comida casera.

La depresión te puede convertir en una persona egoísta incapaz de notar los maravillosos detalles.

— Cociné por la noticia que te di, come por tú tía preferida.

Con esos ojos brillantes por la energía que tenía era imposible no hacerlo y me importó poco que mi estómago sintiera náuseas, yo sólo quería hacerle entender que estaba agradecido por ello, aunque no por palabras, soy muy malo con ellas.

— No hagas drama, me lo comeré ahora — sí, esa es mi patética forma de demostrar afecto.

— ¿Entonces? — tarareo la pregunta con un tono igual a una adolescente pidiéndole permiso a su padre.

— ¿Entonces qué? — le seguí la pregunta.

— ¡De vivir en Alemania! No será permanente — su grito casi ocasiona que dejará caer el tenedor.

— Si no lo será entonces me ahorro el cambio momentáneo — paso un bocado por muy pesado que sea.

— Pero un cambio te ayudara. Erwin se ha convertido en un hombre apto para cuidar a tú madre — reprimí una risa, ellos dos nunca se llevaron bien.

— Tía, no sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero hablo francés e inglés, en el alemán era un asco — soy un desastre interactuando con las personas de mí mismo idioma, no quiero imaginar si no soy capaz ni siquiera de decir una oración.

— Puedes tomar cursos o practicar con los amigos nuevos que harás — enserio, estaba esforzándome para no reírme.

— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en ir? ¿No te gusta Francia? Mi mamá está aquí, no podemos dejarla sola — no, esta vez no hable en voz alta, lo dije calmando mi ansiedad.

— Es un trabajo importante para mi Levi — bajo la mirada y se ganó mi atención, mi tía nunca hace eso a menos que sea serio — Seria como ascender en mi carrera y nunca podre dejar sola a tu madre, recuerda que también es mi hermana.

El que ahora bajo la mirada esta vez fui yo, es cierto que mi tía está enamorada de su trabajo, pero ella estudio para ir mas alto, a veces tengo esa culpa en mis alrededores. Por los acontecimientos recientes dejo el hospital en el que trabajaba y se conformó con ser la doctora de un consultorio cerca de aquí, solo para estar más tiempo conmigo. En estos momentos llego a sentir repugnancia hacia mí al ver lo mucho que se está esforzando mi tía por verme bien, me ha demostrado que no estoy solo ¿Pero por qué no puedo salir de esto?

— El doctor que me ofreció el empleo es reconocido en toda Alemania — hablo con sutileza — ¿Recuerdas a Mike? Él me recomendó en su nuevo trabajo.

— El sujeto que te gustaba y tú a él ¿No? — sí, sin delicadeza lo dije y me gané soportar una carcajada escalándola de mi tía. Por poco me encajo el tenedor en un dedo.

— ¿Era obvio? ¡Qué digo! Vaya que lo era, no lo culpo soy un partido increíble — alardeo y por poco logra una sonrisa leve en mis mejillas, voltee los ojos para ocultar que poco a poco me subía el ánimo.

— Debiste decirle que sí, se veía un buen sujeto — lo es, pueden estar seguros que yo mismo lo confirme.

Ella se rio avergonzada alzando su brazo para acariciar su nuca, ese es su tic nervioso cuando logran apenarla.

— Tengo asuntos que son más importantes para mí, lo primordial es primero Levi.

Claro que sabía cuáles eran eso primordial, se refería a mí y volví a sentirme un estorbo. Si tan solo hubieran usado condón como se debe yo no estaría aquí siendo siempre un impedimento para que las personas gozaran de la vida. Por mi culpa mi padre nos dejó, mi madre siempre lo decía y ahora le robe la felicidad a mi tía. Volví a jugar con la comida incapaz de comerla de nuevo.

— Se lo que estás pensando Levi — con seriedad me dijo mi tía — Pero no es así, tú no eres un estorbo, eres mi familia. Tienes que olvidar las palabras que dijo tu madre.

Tomo mi muñeca y yo apreté mi mejilla por dentro con mis dientes, ese apretón fue directo a mis heridas recién hechas, pero fingí que no pasó nada, mi consuelo es que si vuelven a sangrar un poco el suéter es negro y grueso, será difícil que se noten las gotas.

— Igual me gustaría que lo intentaras con él — me sonrió.

— En un futuro tal vez así será — tomo agua y me vio de reojo al no saber cómo retomar el tema incomodo — Regresando al tema, el doctor encargado del hospital se llama Grisha Jaeger.

Chasqueo los labios sin intención de hacerlo sigilosamente, la conozco y sé que tiene algo entre manos. Seguramente no de mi agrado al ver su nivel de delicadeza para hablarme del tema.

— ¿Y eso me interesa en.…?

— Su especialidad es el ramo de la psicología — solté el tenedor esta vez enfadado, quería irme esta vez así que me levanté de inmediato.

Odio los psicólogos, nunca pudieron hacer algo por mi ¿Por qué será diferente? No tiene nada de malo la forma en que estoy viviendo. Si quiero destruirme estoy en mi derecho. Ella me detuvo antes de que me fuera y me obligo a sentarme esta vez en la sala para hablar del cambio.

No quiero o más bien no puedo.

— Levi, piénsalo un poco por favor — trataba de sonar calmada pero la verdad yo estaba harto de ir con psicólogos.

— Este será el psicólogo — pensé un poco — número 4 ¿Es de buena suerte o algo así?

— Solo inténtalo — me pidió — No solo por ti, también por mí. La verdad te mentiría si dijera que no estoy entusiasmada, Mike estaría de nuevo a mi lado y poder trabajar de nuevo en mi especialidad. Sé que es difícil dejar a tu madre aquí, pero nosotros también merecemos un nuevo comienzo.

Me quede escondido en mis pensamientos, cayendo tan bajo que me hace doler la cabeza. Respire un poco más tranquilo y mire alrededor de mi casa.

La cocina en donde mi madre amenazo con enterrarse un cuchillo cuando yo tenía ocho años, las escaleras en donde casi empuja a mi tía por querer hacerla entrar en razón, esta misma sala que fue testigo de tantas crisis emocionales de ella. Este infierno de casa.

Por último, la puerta donde ella se marchó junto con los psiquiatras.

Agite mis cabellos, confundido y aturdido. Si tan solo pudiera escapar seguramente no escogería otro país, lo que yo necesito es abandonar este cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

— Podremos vivir de nuevo con Mikasa — abrí los ojos sorprendido, con miedo a que fuera una mentira.

Entonces recordé con más claridad todo el infierno que viví, Mikasa fue quien tapo mis ojos para evitar que viera por completo la amenaza de mi mama en lesionarse. Fue la que levantó a mi tía de las escaleras y la que me abrazo antes de irse prometiéndome regresar. La extrañaba, fue una madre para mí cuando ella era una adolescente. Me brindo lo que tenía y ella a diferencia mía siempre pudo salir adelante.

— Si voy al psicólogo ¿Podremos vivir con mi hermana? — pregunte aparentando indiferencia.

— Si y también te comprare cinco videojuegos nuevos si al principio tienes problemas para hacer amigos — tentador, estaba claro que no conseguiré nuevos amigos — Solo inténtalo.

— ¿El doctor sabe que iré? — hizo un gesto nervioso seguido de una risa — Espera, lo supo desde el principio, ¡Por eso te ofreció trabajo! Para atenderme. Cuatro ojos, no me gusta que divulgues eso — sé que a una tía se le respeta, pero con el tiempo el apodo de "enano" y "cuatro ojos" se nos pegó. Siempre se burla de mis 1.60 de altura así que yo lo hago de sus anteojos.

Rio, pero lo negó todo, yo ya estaba cabreado.

— Sabe de tu situación, pero no por eso me ofreció el puesto, necesita una doctora especializada en problemas cardiovasculares — hice una mueca fastidiado, este asunto estaba llegando lejos.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Algún paciente o algo así? — pregunte.

— Algo así, su hijo sufre de una enfermedad del corazón heredada por su madre quien acaba de fallecer por un infarto — un nudo creció en mi garganta, saber los problemas de los demás me afectan a un leve grado.

— Debe de ser difícil — tenía ese mal habito, imaginarme en el lugar de los demás y sentir incluso un poco su dolor a mi manera.

— Puedes ser amigo de él, tiene la misma edad que tú — eso me sorprendió, pero tuve un presentimiento extraño desde que hablamos de aquél chico.

— Eso lo sabremos después — evadí el tema, detesto hacer amistades que no sean de internet — Podre soportar Alemania con quizá unos dos libros nuevos para el viaje.

— ¡Te pude convencer! Es un triunfo para Hanji Zoe — si, Zoe y no Ackerman. La madre de tío Erwin y mi madre adopto a Hanji cuando tenía 14 años, pero ni siquiera le importo no ser de la misma sangre, me trata como si fuéramos familia y eso somos.

Solo me deje caer en el sillón y tome el cojín del mismo, solo para cubrir mi cara y no escuchar los gritos emocionados de mi tía. Entendí que el viaje será el próximo sábado así que tengo que empezar a empacar.

No sabía que en Alemania se encontrara la sonrisa que curara esta depresión.

Una sonrisa sincera

Que besara mis heridas.

* * *

 **Enserio a las que terminaron de leer muchas gracias, lo digo enserio. Me sentí aliviada al terminar de escribir esto, por cierto, el capítulo déjame odiarte ya está acabado. Mañana lo voy a publicar en fanfiction.**

 **Muchas gracias Besos**


End file.
